Ordinary Day
by Mrs Pierre Bouvier
Summary: Just a day just a ordinary day was how it started.


**A/N: **A song fic for _Ordinary Day_ has been floating around in my head for about a year and a half. Finally I wrote it. I would like to thank Infinite Inficio, Odyssey1, Slytherinrules85 and Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen for making me fall in love with Theodore Nott and inspiring me to write this story.

**Disclaimer: **I'm sorry I don't own Harry Potter (if only…if only ) same thing with _Ordinary Day _by Vanessa Carlton.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but_

_He was looking to the sky and_

She was by the lake, the cloudy day reflected on the usually murky water giving it a beauty a sunny could not even attempt to create. A boy lie on the grass and he was looking to the sky. He seemed ordinary but she could only see his shaggy brown hair and rather lean body.

A dead leaf crunched under her foot. It was autumn all the trees were in their maximum beauty with their brightly colored leaves. Until the leaves would fall, of course. The air was slightly cool but there was no need for a jacket.

Another leaf crunched under her foot unusual because ground was not yet littered with them. The boy must have heard it this time because he turned his head around he was recognizable until he smiled. It distracted her completely.

He had a wonderful smile it was a crooked half smile, was he happy to see her? Her stomach fluttered.

The boy stretched lazily and rose from the ground. He seemed sure of himself and walked gracefully.

_As he asked, if I would come along_

_I started to realize _

_That everyday he finds, just what he's lookin' for_

_Like a shooting star, he shines_

_And he said _

_Take my hand _

_Live while you can _

_Don't you see your dreams lie right _

_In the palm of your hand _

"Come along," he said addressing her! From what little information she knew about this mysterious boy she could he always got what he was looking for. "Take my hand."

She realized he was wearing school robes she glance down at his chest and saw he bore the Slytherin crest.

"I can't," she told him.

"And why not?" he flashed her a smile and he seemed to shine.

"You're a Slytherin," His face was emotionless.

"Take my hand." He said, "Live while you can. No one is around anyway."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along in her dumbfounded state.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel, no_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal, and_

"I don't see the point," he explained, "all the nonsense about house and blood. No matter if you're pure blood, muggle born, Hufflepuff, Slytherin we're all here to be taught. That's why I have no friends, most Slytherins are just how they seem arrogant and blood obsessed."

There was something about the way he spoke, eloquent and almost hypnotic. He spoke ordinary words but they seemed like more. She let the words mingle in her head as long as possible. It made her stomach flutter.

They stopped walking but she paid no attention, she was too enchanted by his presence. She tore her eyes away from him long enough to notice they were on the other side of the lake. She could tell the clouds behind them parted, but didn't turn her eyes around to see. Her eyes were distracted by the scene across the lake.

The Castle as well as the trees lining the forest was bathed in a reddish orange light from the setting which peaked through the parting clouds. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. The couple remained silent for a few moments.

"I don't which one to look at," he said, his wonderful voice filling her ears, "the castle itself or its reflection." He pointed down at the water

Her eyes followed his elegant finger down to the water and instantly saw what he was talking about. It was breathtaking. The reflection was just as perfect as the original except for leaf which slightly distorted the scene by causing ripples.

"The water," she found herself saying aloud.

_As I looked up into those eyes _

_His vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said_

She looked up and could see his eyes perfectly. They were deep, dark, and full of intelligence…maybe even slightly mocking. He stared right back.

The boy came closer and wrapped his arms around her she leaned into him, feeling his body heat in contrast to the chilly fall night.

Even though she had just met him she felt like she knew him forever, like she had been in his arms before. She took her head off his chest and once again peered his endless dark orbs. He put one hand on her cheek and his arm went down and around her waist. Her arms went around his neck. Over head of perfect dark brown hair she could see the sun was gone, back behind it's curtain of clouds but some small rays escaped through the cracks. His lips were nears hers, a very small gap separated them, she could've of closed it but let him His soft lips touched hers.

_Take my hand _

_Live while you can,_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right _

_In the palm of your hand _

_In the palm of your hand_

_Please, come with me_

_See what I've seen_

_Touch the stars, for time will not freeze_

_Time will not freeze, can you see_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And that boy, that ordinary boy_

_Was it all in my head_

_Didn't he ask, if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real _

_It was a dream_, Hermione Granger told herself, _just an ordinary dream,_ as she woke in class.

"Hermione!" exclaimed a boy cheerfully, "you're awake."

Hermione Granger tried to remember what she was doing before as she opened her eyes. She was in Potions class the chilly air of the dungeon seemed familiar. Her brain refused to work she was too tired.

"Are you feeling okay?" It was the boy from her dream!

_But as I looked to the door _

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said_

"Who are you?" she asked groggily yet eagerly.

"Theodore Nott, don't you remember?" his brow creased in worry.

"You took some of Potter's potion. It was supposed to be some type of euphoria potion but I think something went wrong 'cause you were out." She only half listened she was still in disbelief, Theodore Nott was the mysterious boy from her dream.

She heard Slughorn's booming voice, "She wakes!" He exclaimed. "Does she need to go to the hospital wing?" he asked Nott.

"I dunno," he said thoughtfully, "I think she might have something wrong with her memory." He turned to Hermione, "Do you remember anything before you fell asleep?"

"Erm...," Suddenly it all came back to her.

She was having difficult yet ordinary day just trying to get by until she could be in her bed, in her dorm. Harry being the kind friend he is tried to brew her a euphoria potion. With difficulty since he decided to rid himself of Snape's old book after the incident last year. Then she fell asleep and dreamed the most vivid dream she ever had and it included the usually aloof Theodore Nott. She told the professor and student her story-minus the dream. They didn't seem too worried.

"Mr. Nott would be as kind as to take Miss Granger to the hospital wing just in case, better be safe than sorry." He said in his booming voice and went back into the office.

"Can you walk?" Nott asked her.

"I think so." She tried to stand up but her legs proved to wobbly to stand and she plopped back down in her chair.

"Take my hand," she got the feeling of déjà vu. "I'll help you walk to the hospital wing." Getting over shock, she realized his voice was the same as it was in her dream. She took his hand and he helped her until she wasn't as shaky and could walk normally.

_Take my hand _

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right _

_In the palm of your hand, oh_

_In the palm of your hand, mmm_

_In the palm of your hand_

"Why did you stay?" She asked him.

"I was the only one who offered," he explained, "Potter and Weasley were sent to McGonagall's office to be questioned. I think Potter just made a mistake without that book of his…anyway we thought you died. Until_ I_ noticed you breathing."

Hermione got a clean bill of health from Madame Pomfrey but was told to go and rest.

"Would you like me to walk you to your common room," Theodore Nott offered once the nurse left.

"Sure," she smiled, "you're different from the other Slytherins."

He shrugged and looked down embarrassed, "I guess…"

They walked in an awkward silence to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"A Slytherin!" shrieked the fat lady.

"He's different," Hermione reassured her then turn to Nott "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled the same from the dream, her stomach gave a jolt.

Suddenly she had her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. To her surprise he reached up and put his arms around her as well. When she pulled away slightly from the embrace his deep dark eyes met hers. The déjà vu sensation was back again and increased as his lips neared hers. His lips pressed against hers and she stopped thinking about the dream. His hands traveled down to her waist and pulled her closer.

She couldn't believe she was letting him kiss her she had never even talked to him before today, before the dream…

Once his tongue slid in between her lips she forgot everything. Except his lips, his hands at her waist, his dark hair which her hands had found their way into and his even darker eyes.

_It started out as a day, just an ordinary day and he was just a boy well…an extraordinary boy_, She thought, the only thought in her head other than those of Theodore Nott.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just tryin' to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy _

_He was lookin' to the sky _


End file.
